As the deployment of wireless communication network continues to expand, new applications for data and new channels for providing data to individuals continue to evolve. One recent application for the transfer of data can be found in the area of telematics. Telematics is a term generally related to the provisioning of data and/or services to vehicles. Most current telematics systems include a wireless communication device embedded within the vehicle for accessing a telematics service provider. For example, conventional telematics units include a cellular telephone transceiver having hands-free capability to enable communication between the vehicle and a call center associated with telematics service for the vehicle. One advantage of having a cellular telephone transceiver integrated in the telematics system of the vehicle is that a higher power transceiver could be employed within the vehicle. For example, a 3 Watt cellular transceiver could be installed in the vehicle, which provides much greater power than a conventional 0.6 Watt transceiver used in a portable cellular telephone. Such higher power transceivers enable greater access to telecommunication services, for example when in rural areas or where base station coverage is generally weaker.
The vehicle could have a handset coupled to the cellular telephone transceiver, or include a “cradle” which enables communication between a portable wireless communication device and the cellular telephone transceiver of the telematics system. The cradle could enable synchronization between the portable wireless communication device and the telematics system of the vehicle.
However, one problem associated with conventional telematics systems enabling a portable wireless communication device to communicate with a wireless communication of the vehicle is that an individual may be using the portable wireless communication device and may later desire to leave the vehicle and maintain the call using the portable wireless communication device. Alternatively, the user may be in a call using a portable wireless communication device outside the vehicle, and desire to enter the vehicle and maintain a call while driving. Because of the advantages in using the wireless communication device of the vehicle, it may be desirable to transfer the call from the portable wireless communication device to the wireless communication device of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for maintaining a call when using a portable communication device in a telematics communication system.